Flying Lessons
by keykeeper11
Summary: Lily Evans has become engrossed in the art of flying. However, first year 'Flying Lessons' were long ago, in which case she needs someone to teach her. Up to 4 chapters long.
1. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

1**Disclaimer:** JKR - what a genius.

**A/N:** Well... my first semi-chapter story. Be proud. I've been inspired to write thanks to - _I'll Take It Shaken, Not Stirred_. Go read that story. NOW. It's ah-maz-ing, and you can find it in my Favorites section. Mhm.

This "chapter" fic will be about 3-4 chapters long. _Possibly_ two, but it's doubtful.

**Flying Lessons: **_Not a one-shot - hooorah!_

_Fly. Fly fast. Fly powerful. Fly high. But most of all, fly hard._

-----

Flying lessons. Every first year had taken them - it was required. The exceptional, quidditch crazed flyers tried out of the Quidditch Team. The others just flew around for fun. And then, the ones who couldn't even get on a broomstick completely forgot about the fact that such things even existed, and went on with their lives.

Lily Evans did not fit into any of the two categories. Alas, she was not quidditch crazed (although she loved the sport), and she didn't "fly for fun". Hell, Lily didn't even own a broomstick.

Unfortunately, Lily wasn't _that_ great at flying. She was mediocre, and had a slight fear of heights; her flying lessons had been wasted in first year because she hadn't cleansed her paranoia of heights and was still getting used to the Wizarding World. But Lily had natural athletic ability, hence the reason why she didn't fly as horribly as people thought - that was, until three weeks ago. No, three weeks ago the Head Girl's infatuation with the art of broomstick riding had driven her to do something completely out of character: to take flying lessons. Again.

Now, it wouldn't have been such a big deal if Lily had just asked one of her friends to teach her. Her good friend, Ezra Duncan, played quidditch for Gryffindor - a beater. But Lily wanted flying lessons from someone else. The best person she could think of, but the most infuriating (well, she was a little less annoyed with him from the Tuesday nights they had spent together over the course of three weeks, and the Head meetings and other work they had...), in her opinion. Lily, apparently out of utter stupidity or utter desire, had chosen the very Gryffindor Quidditch Captain himself:

James Whatever-his-middle-name-was Potter.

Lily had, of course, mentally kicked herself many times, but she wanted this, and the damage was already done - no amount of James-Potter-hating could change it.

"_Evans? _You_ want flying lessons from _me" He had smirked in Transfiguration class in late April.

Lily had blushed in embarrassment. "_Well you're always going on about how bloody GREAT you are,_" she snapped scornfully, and then paused long enough for James to mumble in a sarcastic "_Ha, ha,_".

"_So,_" Lily had continued, _"just so you know, I actually _do _agree with you for once. I'll admit it: you're bloody amazing, which is why I need your help._"

James had shaken his head in awe. "_Wow..., I'm touched, Lily._" He snorted and went back to his in-class assignment.

"_W-wait, aren't you going to help me?_"

"_Help you with what_?"

She rolled her eyes, _"Quidditch, you twat!_ _C'mon, James, please?_"

He had stared at her long and hard, trying to memorize her pretty face. "_Mmm... no._"

Lily's green eyes widened as she had tried to swallow despite the lump that was forming in her throat. _"Fine._"

However, despite what James had said, the Head Girl had found a note in her school bag that evening:

_Freckles, we'll meet every Tuesday night around nine o'clock on the pitch from now on. Okay? - JP_

_p.s. you owe me_

Lily couldn't hide her happiness. Flying - she was finally going to learn how to fly properly. She would finally understand the rush and excitement and glorious feeling that Ezra had described to her countless times.

----- _Three Weeks Previously_ -----

"McLaggen has the quaffle, speeds towards the Gryffindor goalpost - OH NO! INTERCEPTION BY JAMES POTTER, WOW THAT WAS A NICE ONE - sorry, professor...!"

The Gryffindor supporters screamed their approval as James Potter sped away with the quaffle, and then did five loops in the air.

Lily Evans rolled her eyes as she stared, mouth agape in awe, through her binoculars. Potter could be such a show off sometimes, but she had to admit, he was an _amazing_ flyer. Truly amazing.

"POTTER SCORES!" the voice of Jeremiah Dragonfield filled the air and the whole stadium was filled with cheers and boos, yet again. "Gryffindor, seventy to twenty."

Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff Captain, swore loudly as he sped around James.

"He plays really amazing, doesn't he, Lily?" Kera Johnson, a good friend of hers, whispered.

"Yeah... he does," she muttered begrudgingly, and followed the Head Boy through her binoculars. He had just scored yet _another_ point for Gryffindor, and was currently doing a quick victory lap around the pitch.

Lily's eyes glazed over as she tried to fathom how in the world Potter did all of those amazing tricks.

Kera cast her a knowing look, "A pureblood, Lils. It's in his blood - I'm sure his dad taught him early on."

"I never realized he was so... fantastic - oh - and tell him that and you're dead!"

She nodded. "Mhm. But why are you bringing this up now?"

"Um, maybe because we're at a _quidditch game_."

"Yeah, but you normally want nothing to do with Potter - let alone complimenting him."

"I'm just stating a fact. Everyone else knows it, and lately I've developed an obsession with flying - it's actually really beautiful, y'know?"

Kera didn't look convinced, and she told Lily so by raising her eyebrows curiously. "Whatever you say..."

However, Kera's words were drowned out by the extreme shouting of the crowd. Students and staff alike began stampeding off of the stands - Logan Larson had caught the snitch which meant that Gryffindor had won the match!

"Lily - where are you going??" Kera cried as the redhead jumped off the last step and ran towards the exit of the pitch just as the Gryffindor team - and the crowd - raised both Potter and Larson into the air and carried them, cheering.

"I - er - um - library!" Lily gasped, "I'm going to the library - see you later!"

"Crazy..." she muttered, and went to join the crowd.

-----

The party that night was huge - but it would be far grander if Gryffindor one the final match for the Quidditch Cup; the match against Slytherin.

Interestingly enough, the Head Girl didn't make an appearance at the common room's party - well, at least not _officially_. She had come down for a glass of butter beer once or twice, but the rest of the evening was spent in her room, reading.

Despite that fact that there was no Lily Evans at the party, it was still a blast. Much to her detest, the Marauders had had the party in the _Head_ Common Room.

"Lillllly!" Kera and her other friend who was on the quidditch team, Ezra, cried as the knocked on the door. "Come out!"

"Mmm... why don't _you_ _both_ come _in_?" she mumbled, not looking up from the book she was reading: _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

The door swung open, causing Lily to finally look up from the book, red hair falling into her face.

"Er, Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you reading?"

"Uh... nothing..." She hastily shoved the book under the covers of her comforter, but the two other Gryffindors were too quick for the Head Girl.

Kera held Lily down as Ezra swiped the book out from under the covers and flipped it around so that she could read the front. The girl gasped, holding it up so that Kera could see.

"Lily Evans - _the Lily Evans_ is reading a _quidditch book_?" Ezra sputtered, flipping through the pages. "Merlin..."

Lily nodded her head guiltily. "Well it's not like I'm reading a book on _How-to-Become-a-_Bloody_-Death-Eater!" _shesnapped, grabbing it back. "Maybe I'm just curious..."

Kera rolled her eyes and fiddled with her brown hair. "Mhm. So why exactly _are_ you curious? Are you curious to learn about something that - hem - _James Potter_ likes?"

She made a gagging sound. "Merlin, Kera, _no!_ Nothing like - like _that!_ Whaddyou think I am? Completely insane?"

"Yeah, pretty much..." Ezra mumbled, earning a kick from Lily.

"I've simply taken an interest in the art of flying - I told you this during the game, Kera!"

"Yeah -"

" - if you were interested in quidditch, why didn't you just ask me?" Ezra inquired.

Lily shrugged, "Maybe I wanted to learn about it for myself? I'm starting to realize _why_ you guys talk about it so much."

Ezra nodded, and swiftly brushed back her dark hair. "I see. Well, if you're still going to stay cooped up in your room, then Kera and I are going to go actually _enjoy_ the party - like normal people." she said, smirking, and then the two brunettes darted out of her room and disappeared.

Lily sighed and closed the book. She really was wasting the night..., but images of James - and all of the other players soaring around on their broomsticks - filled her mind.

It took half an hour for Lily to finally decide that she was going to come down to the party, and some fifteen minutes for her to fix her hair. Then, two minutes to bound down the stairs and one minute to realize that: everyone was gone.

_Well_, she decided, _that's not entirely true..._ James Potter was there, along with two house elves.

"Oh, hey, Evans!" he grinned upon seeing her. "Care to help clean up?"

She snorted. "Not a chance in hell, Potter."

"W-why...?" he said, face falling.

"Because it wasn't _my_ bright idea to have it here!" she snapped, and he glared at her.

"Well if that's how you feel about it..."

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

James gave her a hurt expression as Lily tried to brush past him. She had realized as they were arguing that she was _incredibly_ hungry.

"Potter, get out of the way."

The Head Boy had stepped deliberately in front of her, not permitting access for her to move on to the food table.

"Potter... if you don't..." She stepped to the left; James followed. "...get out of my..." He followed her to the right, "...way... I... will..." Lily side-stepped to the left, then right, then left again, but James didn't give up so easily.

"Help me clean up and I'll move, _Evans_." he sneered.

And that was the last drop of water that overflowed the cup.

With a sharp mutter of, "_Bastard!_" the starving redhead shoved him backwards; it was a mistake.

"...oops..."

James fell backwards into the refreshment table. It broke under his heavy seventeen-year-old-boy-weight, and he tumbled to the ground, food falling all over him.

"You. Are. So. _Dead_." he shouted, spitting out a handful or _Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans_ and glaring.

Lily, however, didn't take this threat to heart. Instead, she burst into laughter and doubled over, clutching her aching sides.

"Oh my God, Potter! Y-you should s-see your f-f-face! Haha!" she giggled, clutching onto the back of her favorite armchair for support.

"Not... funny... EVANS!" James spat, taking off his shirt (Lily attempted to look away) and squeezing out the butter beer that had soaked it. "This is a brand new shirt!"

She stifled her laughs and walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Awww, is wittle Jamesie Potter afraid of his shirt getting dirty?" He glared even more and she stooped down so that her lips were nearly touching his hear: "News Flash, Potter - you can use _magic_."

Lily stood up, drew her wand, and pointed it at him. At first he thought she was going to hex him to death, but then realized what she was doing. "_Scourgify!_"

"Er... thanks." he muttered, embarrassed. Lily could still read the fury in his eyes.

She sidestepped him and picked up a package of chocolate frogs that had fallen to the ground. "Mhm. You flew brilliantly today, by the way!" she muttered as a '_you're welcome_', then tore open the package and started upstairs, popping the magically enhanced chocolate into her mouth.

Lily gasped when she read the Wizard Card that had come with the chocolate frog. It read:

_Woody Gnarls_

_1950 - present_

_A keeper for the Cornwell Cornish Pixies quidditch team._

She smirked. This _had_ to be a sign.

That night, when Lily crawled into her bed, she had an idea - _flying lessons!_ She could ask someone to give her flying lessons and teach her the ropes. But who?

----- _/End Three Weeks Previously_ -----

**A/N:** Re-re-re-re-re-re-REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! There shall be more to come soon ;D.

**- Later.**


	2. The First Lesson

_And here we go...! Chapter 2, yahooo!_

Chapter 2: The First Lesson

-----_Three weeks, five days previously_-----

The mop of black hair bowed down in front of her indicated to Lily, that James Potter was, indeed, taking notes. _Or, _perhaps he was _passing_ notes to one of his fellow Marauders.

Lily sucked in her breath, realizing that she must be _insane_ to ask James Potter's help. Sure, he had fancied her to an extreme extent in fifth year, but the redhead could not be sure of that now.

His shoulder was merely inches away, so Lily tapped him with two fingers, causing him to turn around.

"Evans," he grinned, ruffling his hair and then turned back around.

She sighed in frustration, and then looked down at her notes.

_Lily Evans_

_History of Magic_

_Notes:_

_The first Wizarding War occurred in... _

She quickly tore off the edge of the parchment and dipped her quill in a canister of black, silky ink.

_Potter, I need to ask you something - Evans_

Lily crumpled it up and tossed it at his head. It hit it and bounced off; James didn't even notice. She rolled her eyes: of course, Potter's head was probably so big that he couldn't even feel it when a paper ball hit it.

"Pssst... Potter!" she whispered sharply, flicking the back of his head.

"Hmmm, you flicked?" He grinned at her again, showing off his white teeth.

"Yeah... y'see... erm... well..."

"Spit it out, Red, or Professor Binns will have our heads - hehe, no pun intended!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I need your help with... something." She bit her lip and tugged nervously at her hair.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "W-what? Are you okay? Is something wrong, Lily?" His eyes flashed with anger, and Lily could only _think_ of what scenes were dancing through his mind - most likely involving Slytherins.

"I - no! No, it's nothing like that..." She gently brushed his hand away as he put it up to her forehead, checking for a temperature.

"Mhm. You're in denial, Evans!"

"What? No! Potter, are you high?"

At this moment Sirius Black decided to grace the world with his presence: "All day and every day!" he said in a sing song voice.

"Shuddup, Pads!" James muttered, elbowing him in the stomach causing Sirius to make a groaning, "_oof,_" sound.

"Okay. Riight. Anyways, I want to learn how to fly."

He looked her straight in the eyes until his lip quivered and he gave out.

"Pah! E-Evans, are you feeling a-alright?" James stuttered through his guffawing.

She glared. "For your information, _Potter_ - I'm being serious - "

" - no, I'm - " Sirius started, only to be interjected by both Lily _and_ James.

"Shut up!"

Professor Binns looked up from his desk and narrowed his transparent eyes. "Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, do not interrupt the class period with your yelling nonsense."

James spun back around in his chair. "So, let me get this straight: Evans? _You_ want flying lessons from _me_?"

She blushed and let her hair fall into her face to hide it. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. "Well you're always going on about how bloody _great_ you are!" she snapped scornfully, her embarrassment turning into anger. Lily paused.

"Oh, _haha_," James muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So," she continued, "just so you know, I actually _do_ agree with you - yes, isn't it a shock? - for once. I'll admit it: you're bloody amazing, which is why I need _your _help." _And not anyone else's..._ she thought in her mind.

The Head Boy put a hand to his heart and shook his head in awe. "Wow..., I'm touched, Lily." He snorted darkly and went back to finishing the in-class worksheet that Binns had assigned.

The grin on Lily's face fell. "W-wait, aren't you going to help me?"

"Erm, help you with _what_?"

Lily had come to the conclusion that: James Potter was suffering from short-term memory loss.

She rolled her eyes. "Quidditch, you twat! C'mon, James, please? Or do you not remember what quidditch is? Y'know... Black told me your mum dropped you on your head once..."

His eyes narrowed and he stared at her face long and hard, as if trying to memorize her pretty features. "Mmm... no."

Her green eyes widened with disappointment as she tried to swallow despite the thick lump forming in her throat. She wouldn't cry - this wasn't a big deal, _right_? "Fine."

The bell rang to switch classes and Lily swung her bag over her shoulder, running from the class as far as she could.

"Wow... Lily must be in a real hurry to get to Herbology," Peter Pettigrew muttered.

James hit him in the shoulder.

-----

"Do you keep ammunition ready in your bag just in case Potter comes, Lils?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Kera stuck her hand in Lily's school bag and pulled out a wad of paper. It was crinkled into a ball, and Kera raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Oh... um, we were passing notes in History of Magic."

"You and Potter? Passing notes? In class?"

"Er..." Lily turned her face to the sky and let the warm April winds rush past her face, blowing her hair about. The two girls were walking back from Herbology class just in time for lunch. "Yeah. But it wasn't anything friendly if that's what you think. See, I'm trying something different: fights on paper."

Kera smirked. "You're crazy, Red."

"Uh-huh."

When the two had finally made it into the castle, Lily made up an excuse that she had to use the loo, and then ran off in the opposite direction. She came to a stop outside a portrait of a knight, Sir Cadagan, and attempted to flatten the note, smoothing it out on her robes.

_Freckles, we'll meet every Tuesday night around nine o'clock on the pitch from now on. Okay? - JP_

_p.s. you owe me_

Lily's red eyebrows went up and down. She wondered how she was going to repay her apparent debt that she owed him.

Nonetheless, Lily wasn't exactly in the mood to worry about this, so she folded the note and stuck it back in her bag, grinning happily. Flying lessons!

_----- _

"Prongs, pass the potatoes!" Sirius ordered at dinner that night.

James happily obliged. He grinned as he popped a roll into his mouth and chewed.

"Why are you so happy, Prongs?"

"Did that pretty Hufflepuff girl talk to you, James?" Remus looked up from his plate to say this. He appeared to be very engrossed with his turkey.

James subconsciously loosened his tieand shook his head. "Nope."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Moons. You _know_ that Prongsie-buddy only has eyes for - " He made a kissy sound, " - Evans."

"I do not." the leader of the Marauders mumbled.

"Prongs, we both know that you totally _do_."

"Well, she _is_ attractive, Sirius - but it doesn't matter. That was all in fifth year..., although the reason I'm so happy _does_ have to do with Lily."

"Oh, so it's Lily now, is it?"

It was James's turn to roll his eyes. "Pads, we're Heads together which means: nine months living in the same dorm, having meetings together, etc. Don't you think we'd be civilized with each other seven months later?"

"..."

"Exactly. Lily and I may fight three times a day, but we certainly don't hate each other. We've, er, become friends." James smirked proudly, and took in a spoonful of soup.

"Whatever you say, Prongs. So... what's the good news?"

James Potter grinned again and ruffled his hair. "I'm giving Lily Evans flying lessons."

The three other marauders: Remus, Sirius, and Peter gave him a blank stare, realizing that James had just totally contradicted himself.

"Er, that's great, Prongs!" Sirius cheered, and then stuffed a turkey leg into his mouth so that he wouldn't have to batter James anymore.

Remus and Peter cast knowing glances at each other. Yes, James Potter without a doubt, still liked Lily Evans.

-----

The redhead in question ran a brush through her hair at her vanity table, sighing. She hadn't rode a broom in so many years, that maybe she _would_ do terribly.

She stood up and pulled her hair back tightly so that it wouldn't get in her eyes when she flew. Lily bit her lip and shook her head. _If_ she flew.

Examining herself in the mirror, the redhead concluded that it was either now or never. The old, ripped muggle jeans that she wore fit snugly on her, and the black cloak that hung around her shoulders kept her warm. Even though it was April, the wind was still cool at night.

Lily crept down the stairs and with a flash of vibrant red hair, she disappeared through the other side of the portrait hole and tip toed down the corridor.

_Technically_, she wasn't supposed to be out. It was past curfew for the students of Hogwarts - even the seventh years. But, _technically_, since she was Head Girl, she could always lie and tell whichever professor caught her - _if_ they caught her - that she was out doing rounds. She enjoyed the idea of having an alibi.

The entrance doors were only five feet away and Lily quickly sprinted to them, opening them with a creak, and running out into the night.

-----

"Evans. Mount. Your. _Broom_." James said through gritted teeth as the red head gasped.

Her tenth attempt.

"Go on. _Do it_."

Lily glared up at him, holding her hands protectively around her stomach as she inhaled deeply. "I'm trying, _Potter_. I'm sorry if it's hard to see at night."

He rolled his eyes and thankfully she didn't see it. "C'mon - you have to remember _something_ from first year."

James spit on the ground and then mounted his broom, hovering in the air.

She glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes and heaved herself up. The broom that he had given her was laying on the moist ground of the pitch. Lily wrapped her fingers around it's coarse wooden handle, and swung one leg over it.

"Kick off."

She bit her lip and shuffled the trembling leg that was mounted on the floor.

"Evans, I know you can do it."

She sighed. "Alright... one more time..."

Lily mustered up her energy and kicked off, speeding into the cool air. She was going so fast, _too fast_. It scared her. She wanted down.

"P-Potter! Get me down! _Now_." She thrashed about on her broom, slowly floating towards the ground.

"That's it, Evans... you're doing it..." Suddenly Lily felt a rush of confidence and sped up. "Er... maybe not so fast... E-Evans? Evans!?!"

She was going so fast now that the wind was tearing at her eyes making them water. The tears streamed down her face and got caught in her emerald orbs making it hard to see. Lily accidentally turned the broom so that she did an unwanted loop-de-loop in the air. It made her feel nauseous.

"Evans! Seriously - _SLOW DOWN!_" There was a hint of panic in the Head Boy's voice as he sped off after her. It was difficult to see through the night air. To him, Lily was mostly a blob. A dark, fast moving blob.

"Argggggggh!"

"Aw shit Evans..." he muttered under his breath. "Dammit - _Lumos!_"

Finally, there was light.

"P-Potter! James! Waaaaaah!" Lily had managed to slow the broom down again, but she was having trouble landing. The Ravenclaw stadium was right in front of her and if she didn't stop soon she was going to -

- CRASH.

Lily's neck snapped back as she went through the tapestry that surrounded the wooden stadium's build. The broom hit one of the supporters and she slipped off. She quickly reached out and grabbed a piece of wood, tangling in the air for a couple minutes. But, at last, her sore muscles gave out and Lily dropped to the ground (thankfully she was only about seven feet off the ground when she crashed).

"Oh Merlin... Lily, are you alright?" James pushed past the tapestry and came to her, his wand still alight.

"Mhm. Oh sure. Yep. Bloody _amazing_!" She rolled over so that she was on her back and moaned loudly. Every place in her body ached something awful.

"Er..." He gently took her and propped her against the wall of the stadium. Lily flashed her eyes open in annoyance and shivered when he conjured a moistened towel and pressed it to her forehead. "Here, that should help a bit - can you walk?"

Lily nodded meekly and James helped her up, letting her lean on him for a couple of minutes.

She sighed. "Is quidditch always this painful?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever done that?"

James hid his smirk. "Nope."

"... I hate you."

"W-what? Me? What did I do?"

"You drove me to the point of running into a stadium."

"Hey! That was all you, Evans!"

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Thick-head."

"Flying-inept."

Lily gasped and hit him in the shoulder lightly (she wasn't exactly in the condition to go and beat someone up). "Now that was just _mean_!"

He grinned. "Yep. I'm sorry; I must not be a very good teacher - guess we'll have to call it quits, eh?"

"... I hate you." she repeated, but then her eyes widened. "Wait - what? Call it quits? Potter, I'm _not_ giving up."

James raised his eyebrows in shock. "Seriously? I dono, Evans... Merlin, you got beat up tonight." He patted her gently on the shoulder and she glared at him. A defiant look flashed through her green eyes.

"Like I said: I'm _not_ giving up." Lily raised her head high in the air and smirked.

"Hmmm... I didn't know you had it in you, Evans." James gave her a crooked grin and smacked her on the butt. She whipped around, red hair flying, and tried to hit him. He caught her wrist. "But you'll be feeling _that_," He gestured to her, indicating the crash. "tomorrow."

"Whatever."

-----

However, the next day, when the Head Girl rolled out of bed and fell to the floor in pain, she realized that she definitely_ was_ feeling _that_. And if she wasn't, well, her other option was that she was in hell.

She practically crawled into the Head common room where an unpleasant surprise waited for her: Potter was sitting in her favorite chair and smirking.

"I told you so!"

"Go to hell." she mumbled, but realized that since she was already in hell, that he must be in it with her.

Lily sighed. Just peachy.

-----

**A/N:** Hmmm... I'm trying to make the chapters relatively long. -pouts- Was that long-ish? -looks hopeful- Anyways... there's definitely going to be another chapter, but I'm still debating as to whether I'm going to post a fourth one.

Review, review, review! ;D


	3. The Fourth Lesson

_Okay! So... there will be one other chapter after this! It might be slightly AU - but just go with it._

Fact: _In case you wanted to know... this chapter is the main base of the original oneshot. Yes, I know, you're all fascinated to learn the history of this writing piece! ;D Alas, some changes were made on this - sections were added, but you get the gist of it!_

Chapter 3: The Fourth Lesson

-----

"Prongs! Hey Prongs!"

James looked up from his doodles - er, _work_ - to shush his friend.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaames!"

"Padfoot, shuddup!"

The two marauders (and others) were sitting in the library for their free period, working on homework.

"But - but I've got to tell you something!"

James sighed. "What?"

"I have the _perfect_ plan for a prank! I mean, it's - it's _gean-ass!_"

The lead marauder rolled his eyes. "I can't tonight!" he whispered hurriedly, darting careful glances at Madame Pince, the librarian.

Sirius put his hands on his hips in a very girlish manner. "And why _not_?"

"Lily. Me. Flying." he said, grinning. Let's just say that the weekly Tuesday escapades with a certain Lily Evans had brought them much closer.

"Aw, c'mon! Who cares about her - this is the perfect plan! Prongs, we're graduating in two months - you have to help me!" Sirius dug into his school bag to reveal a heavily detailed map and plan for the prank.

Although it was highly tempting, James decided against it. "I'm sorry, Pads, but not tonight." His eyes sparkled as he said this, thinking of Lily. "Maybe tomorrow - or next week. I'm sure we'll find some way to put it into action."

Sirius sighed, folding the map up and tucking it in his robes. "You're no fun, mate."

James merely grinned and went back to work.

_Lily_.

-----

The sun had set a few hours ago as Lily made her way to the pitch, listening to the sounds of the night. Her red hair, pulled into a high pony tail, hung idly behind her. She grinned and quickened her pace as she ran to the pitch, the broom that James and given her, a Stargazer 20, in her hand.

"Lily," James said coolly and nodded as she entered the gates of the pitch. He had a white t-shirt on, a black cloak over it, and a pair of jeans, with trainers on his feet. Arm pads adorned his forearms and upper arms, while leg pads were on his legs and calves.

Lily set down the broom and swept into the locker room, getting a set of pads for her own. She smiled slightly as she looked down at her pants; the same muggle jeans she had worn the first week.

"_Just in case,_" James had said four weeks ago, winking as he pulled them out of the trunk in the locker room.

"_Of course,_" she had replied, swallowing hard.

By now, everything was routine for the redhead, and she grabbed the pads, hurrying out.

James looked up from where he was leaning against the wall of the hallway that lead to the actual pitch itself. "Do you, erm, need any help this time?"

Truthfully, Lily didn't need any help; not really, anyways. But she knew that James liked the idea of benefitting her in some way, and she liked the feeling of his closeness (sadly, she had to admit this).

"Sure." she said, nodding.

He smiled slightly and took the pads from her hands, starting with the arm pads first. He took one of his hands, and placed it on her arm, holding it in place. His cool flesh felt good against her skin, and Lily closed her eyes for a moment.

"Tired?"

"Mmm, not really."

He grinned, but Lily didn't see this because her eyes had fluttered shut again.

"Did I mention that I'm forever in your debt, Potter?"

James had worked his way to her other arm and shook his head. "Hmm, I don't recall - care to refresh my memory, Evans?"

"Liar!" she accused, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Really, I think I'm coming down with short-term memory loss..."

"Liiiaaar," she repeated, straining the 'i' and the 'a'.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Liar,"

"Stupid redhead,"

Lily fake gasped at this statement. "I thought you _loved_ my hair, Potter. Isn't that why you call me 'Red' or 'Freckles' all the time? The freckles are a side-affect from red hair, y'know."

Smirking, James ruffled the top of her head, something that her dad always did to her. He stooped down and gently grabbed her left leg, placing the pad over it. Lily thanked Merlin that she hadn't worn a skirt, or else James would have gotten an eyeful of something that she certainly did _not_ want him to see.

When the Head Boy had finished, he grinned excitedly. "Ready to fly?"

Oh yes, she was definitely ready.

For the past four weeks she had been looking forward to these nights that James and herself spent together. It was one of the rare days of the week that they didn't fight with each other, or have glaring contests. Although, they were getting better and become more friendlier towards each other, they certainly _did_ have their fights. But she had to admit, she enjoyed the heated conversations that they had. In a sick way, she really did.

"Mount," James commanded her, and Lily swung her legs over the broomstick, inhaling the nice musk smell and the strong grip she had on the handle. Her hands gripped it even tighter with her leather gloves. "Kick off,"

With a powerful kick to the grassy ground, Lily floated a few feet in the air, and James flew over to her. She had gotten much better thanks to late night excursions, and running off to the pitch any free chance she got; it was becoming an addiction.

"Fly through the hoops, Red."

She grinned, nodding her head and then sped off to the other side of the pitch, where the second set of hoops were located. The wind rushed around her, and she was trying to go so fast that her eyes were tearing up. Lily's red hair had come a little loose of its pony tail, but was still tied back.

"Go Evans, GO!" She heard James yell in amusement.

Soaring through the first hoop, Lily daringly did a loop-de-loop, and screamed in surprise as she went upside down. She swerved through the second, then third hoop and came speeding back to James, her adrenaline pumped.

"Nice," he grinned, holding up his hand as Lily came to a stop in mid-air next to him. She high-fived him, her breathing coming out in short gasps. "You okay?"

"...yeah, j-just rushed." she said, doubling over and breathing through her nose. "That was amazing."

"Yep, that's what flying does to yah. _Now_ do you understand why I talk about it all the time?"

"Mhm. But I first grasped the concept after week one." Lily grinned and then raised a red eyebrow. "Hey, James... wanna race?"

A wide smile spread across James's handsome face. "Sure, but you're gonna get your ass kicked, Evans!"

"Haha, oh _sure_, Potter!" She grinned too, and tied her hair back tighter. "But I doubt it. Haven't you ever heard of the student surpassing the teacher?"

"Yeah... in books!" He ruffled her hair again and she glared. "Alright, alright - we'll race."

"Great, but there's no way you're going to race me with _that broom_." she snapped, pointing to the object that James was hovering on.

He looked down, "Oh yeah!", and then sped to the ground, running into the hallway and then into the locker room, Thunderbolt 3000 in tow. When he exited, he was carrying a Stargazer 20 - the same as the one he had given her.

"It's a good thing I keep spares!" he shouted, rising into the air and coming to stop next to her.

"Alright, ready to race?" Lily said, eyes sparkling with excitement. She was going to beat James Potter.

"Okay...conditions, Evans?"

"We'll go around the stadium... two times?"

James shook his head.

"Okay... three times?"

"Mhm." he grunted, eyes narrowing. "Now we shake hands."

She rolled her eyes. "For the love of Merlin..."

"_Shake,_ Red!" he ordered, extending his hand.

Lily grudgingly placed her hand in his, and they shook on it, staring into each other's eyes with a determined look.

"Keep it clean, _Evans_."

"Hmmm, really? I thought I would have to worry about_ you_ keeping it clean." she grinned, and he returned it.

"Alright, ready...set... FLY, AND FLY FAST!" James yelled loudly and the two Heads took off into the darkness, rounding the pitch.

Lily sped as fast as she could, leaning down on the broom, squinting her eyes so that she could see clearer. And as she rounded her second lap, the form of James Potter appeared right next to her. He grinned cheekily and then sped off.

"Oh no you don't..." she muttered under her breath, and pushed herself even harder, until she finally caught up with him.

Then, just as Lily was about to finish the last lap, James at her side, he suddenly slowed down, and Lily won.

"You let me win, bastard!" she shouted, flying over to him.

"Hmmm, maybe." he smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Bastard! Bastard!" she repeated, shoving him roughly.

"Hey, watch it, Red!" James cried out, nearly tipping off his broom. He pushed her back. Too hard.

"Oh my - ARGGHHHHHH!" Lily screamed wildly as she tipped over the edge of her broom, free falling to the ground below.

"Oops..." James murmured, but then panicked. "Holy fuck - LILY!" This couldn't happen. Not _again_ (although before it was for an entirely different reason, and she hadn't exactly fallen... or been _pushed_).

He raced down to where she continued to fall, wishing he had his Thunderbolt with him. The wind was rushing past his face, making it hard for him to see, ruffling his hair, and chilling him. The red dot that was the Head Girl seemed even farther away now, and James knew he wouldn't be able to catch up in time. He gulped, realizing what would happen, but thinking quick, he drew out his wand and pointed it at her.

Lily slowed, and then landed on the ground gently. Her head lolled to her side, red hair falling onto her face and around her head.

"Shit...shit, shit, shit!" he swore, wiping at his forward and ripping off his gloves to come to her. "Evans? Lily? _Red!!?_"

She looked up at him lazily and smiled, "Potter... you are such an arse."

He exhaled in relief, "Believe me, Lily, _I know_."

"Hmmm, I feel dizzy..." she muttered, staring at the sky. It swirled above her in strange circles and she closed her eyes.

"Er... Lily? Are you alright?" James said, lifting her by the shoulders so that her head laid in his lap.

Lily looked up, and nodded numbly. "I think so, but how about we don't race for awhile, yeah?" She paused, biting her lip. "Oh, and if I'm in any pain - like last time - I am _so_ suing your arse."

He chuckled (wondering what 'suing' meant), and flicked a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, or how about we don't fight on broomsticks?"

"Mmm, yeah. But you deserved it for letting me win." she said, and then pushed herself up with her elbows. "Care to help me up?"

"Sure," He grabbed one of her forearms, his other hand wrapping around her waist (making Lily blush slightly), and yanked her carefully to a standing position.

"Ready to leave?"

Lily bit her lip. She wasn't really _ready_ to leave. Surprisingly enough, falling off the broomstick (or rather, being _shoved_, although it was similar to the crash) had made her just want to get back on again.

"I s'pose," she mumbled, fiddling with her hair.

James sighed. "We might have to put a stop to the lessons for awhile, Freckles." he said, slinging an arm lazily around her shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"N.E.W.T's, of course. I thought that _you_ of all people, Evans, would know this!"

She glared, "Of course I know! I just... Merlin, I don't know!"

James let out a hoarse laugh, "Hmmm, maybe we could have some more lessons on Saturdays?"

"What about the Quidditch Cup game?" Lily said, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh shit... you're right - what about on Fridays?"

"James, you almost _always_ have detentions on Fridays."

"Dammit. Well, we could try Mondays?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'd like that."

"Great," he smiled, and tightened his grip on her shoulder as they entered the locker room.

They stripped off their pads, and then exited in silence.

"... hey, L-Lily?" James muttered, putting his arm around her shoulder yet again.

"Er... yeah?" she said, staring up at him and sighing. Her legs ached something terrible.

"I - er - good flying, tonight, even though you fell," he mumbled, then scratched the back of his head and blushed furiously. Lily smirked pleasantly.

"Thanks." She turned to go through the gates of the pitch, but he caught her arm. "Wha ... ?"

Suddenly, James leaned down, his hand catching on the back of her neck, and kissed her. Lily leaned into him, and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, smiling against his lips. James Potter _definitely_ had some kissing skills. So she kissed him back, just as passionately as he had.

Finally, they broke apart and Lily gasped.

Several minutes passed, James looked at the sky. "Er... did I mention that you flew really well today?" he repeated with his face flushed and his lips bruised.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of Merlin..." she muttered, and then yanked his head down so that she could kiss him again.

"So... does that mean that we're going out?" he smirked.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay...good."

This time it was Lily's turn to grin as she kicked him lazily in the arse. One month left of school and they were _finally_ together.

"... wait till I tell Sirius."

She kicked him again.

"I think you left a mark this time!"

"Good."

James smirked as he locked up the gate and they disappeared into the darkness together.

-----

**A/N:** Hopefully the whole "Lily/James going out/kissing" thing wasn't rushed. -sigh- But, like I said in up top, there's going to be a fourth chapter. So stick around. :D

Review!


End file.
